


You Think This Happens Everyday?

by NolsephBolseph



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Princess Bride Fusion, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Pirates, Princess Bride AU, Swordfighting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, god i can't believe my first cats fanfic is hetero, it's mostly just plato/victoria tho, secondary pairings if you squint, they are cats because im not a COWARD, they're both bi so it's ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolsephBolseph/pseuds/NolsephBolseph
Summary: Jemima is home sick, her grandpa Gus comes over to read her a very special book!“When I was your age, we read books instead of watching all this infernal television!” Jemima’s ears flattened to her head in embarrassment and she groaned, sinking down into her bed. “And this is a special book!” Gus continued, “My father used to read me this book when I was sick.” He took the book from Jemi’s paws. “And I used to read it to your father,” he gestured at her with the book “And today, I’m gonna read it to you.”He leaned back in his chair and pulled out his reading glasses placing them on his nose. The old cat opened the book and thumbed his way to the first page.“The Princess Bride, by O. Deuteronomy.” He began, “Chapter one.”
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Plato/Victoria (Cats)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 25





	1. A book?

**Author's Note:**

> Ya know i really thought my first fanfic for the cats fandom would definately be tugoffelees but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ the two tugoffelees fics i was working on just weren't getting anywhere. And inspiration for this Princess Bride AU smacked me like a ton of pounds, so here we are! Enjoy the sweet sweet fluff between these two goofballs!

The sound of beeps and boops filled the air, along with the frantic mashing of buttons as Jemima scored another homerun. She was home sick from school and when she wasn’t busy throwing up she was playing her favorite baseball game on her atari. 

Jennyanydots, her mom, poked her head into her room, a warm smile on her face.

“Hi, honey” She cooed at Jemima, the kitten huffed and paused her game.

“Hi, mom” she mumbled back as her mom came over and kissed her cheek. Jenny reached a paw up and placed it gently over her forehead. 

“You feeling any better, sweetheart?” She had a pinched worried expression on her face. 

“A little bit,” Jemima said with a slight smile, trying her best to make her mom feel better. Jenny hummed and patted Jemima’s back moving across the room to open the curtains, revealing the bright snow covered afternoon. 

“Guess what?” she said in a bright voice, Jemima’s ears perked up, eyes round and curious.

“What?” the anticipation clear in her voice. Jenny just smiled warmly and bent down to boop the kitten’s nose.

“Your Grandfather’s here!” she cooed at her daughter, chuckling when the kitten deflated. 

“Mooooommm!” Jemima whined, “Can’t you tell him I’m sick?” the red kitten crossed her arms as her mother picked up the atari controller and set it back on the console turning the television off as well. 

“That’s why he’s here, dear.” Jenny said coming over and sitting on Jemima’s bed, giving her daughter her full attention.

“He’ll pinch my cheek,” Jemima pouted, “I _hate_ that.” Jenny rolled her eyes at the kitten’s complaints.

“Maybe he won’t,” she said in a playful tone, just as grandpa gus burst into the room.

“Heeeyyyy!” he greeted joyfully, taking off his hat and coat, “How’s the sick kit?” making his way over to Jemima’s bedside and reached out and pinched her cheek.

Jemima gave her mom an “I told you so” look to which Jenny just laughed. “I think I’ll leave you two pals alone.” She said getting up from Jemima’s bed and leaving the room. 

“I brought you a special present,” Gus teased holding up said present, it was wrapped in sparkling gold wrapping paper. Jemima's eyes shown with excitement as her grandfather handed it to her. 

“What is it?” she squeaked her claws beginning to scratch at the paper in anticipation of opening it up, she hoped it was a new video game. 

“Open it up and find out,” Gus said, pulling up a chair to Jemima’s bed and sitting down watching his granddaughter with a smile. 

Jemima’s claws shredded any and all wrapping paper in their wake ‘til she finally got her hands on her prize. She visabally deflated as she realized the thing in her paws was not a new video game. 

“A book?” she said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice as she looked up at her grandpa. 

“That’s right,” Gus swelled with pride, “When I was your age, we read books instead of watching all this infernal television!” Jemima’s ears flattened to her head in embarrassment and she groaned, sinking down into her bed. “And this is a special book!” Gus continued, “My father used to read _me_ this book when I was sick.” He took the book from Jemi’s paws. “And I used to read it to _your_ father,” he gestured at her with the book “And today, I’m gonna read it to _you._ ”

Jemima sighed glancing at her paws then back up to her grandfather, resigned to her fate. “Has it got any sports in it?” she asked.

Gus’s eyes widened and he put his paws on his hips “Are you _kidding_? Fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, true love, miracles.” He began to ramble, waving his paws around as if to mime all the things he was describing.

Jemima’s eyes lit up, her interest being peaked, she sat up and made herself comfortable against her pillows. “It doesn’t sound too bad, I'll try and stay awake.” she teased.

“Oh. well, thank you very much! Very kind of you.” Gus scoffed before a relaxed smile curled onto his lips. He leaned back in his chair and pulled out his reading glasses placing them on his nose. The old cat opened the book and thumbed his way to the first page. 

“The Princess Bride, by O. Deuteronomy.” He began, “Chapter one.” 

  
  


_____________________________________________

Victoria was raised on a small farm in the country of Heavyside, her favorite pastimes were riding her horse, practicing ballet, and tormenting the farm boy that worked there. His name was Plato, but she never called him that, nothing gave Victoria as much pleasure as ordering Plato around. 

Now Victoria was mute, she could not speak even if she tried, but still when she signed at the farm boy, he seemed to understand her perfectly. 

One spring day she rode her horse into the stable after a long ride, the farm boy was there shoveling in hay for the animal’s lunch. Making sure he looked at her she signed at him.

“Farm boy,” she turned her nose up at him, “polish my horse’s saddle.” She pinned him with a serious look from her sapphire eyes. “I want to see my face shining in it by morning.”

Plato just looked at her with a warm smile, his deep green eyes showing nothing but fondness. 

“As you wish,” he said softly. Victoria pursed her lips and tossed her riding cape behind her as she walked back towards her home, Plato watching her go. 

As you wish was all he ever said to her, it filled Victoria’s chest with a strange warm feeling she couldn’t place. 

Many months later Plato was out in the yard, chopping wood for the fire. Victoria came up to him with two empty buckets, setting them at his feet she signed at him.

“Farm boy, fill these with water.” She glanced up at him, he stared at her fondly again. Her chest filled with that strange warm feeling again, her face softened and she added “Please?”

Plato grinned and gave her a nod, “As you wish,” he replied. 

And that day she was amazed to discover, when he was saying “As you wish”, what he meant was “I love you.”

Victoria’s heart felt like bursting from her chest, she turned and began to walk back towards the house. But she felt Plato’s eyes follow her, and she couldn’t help but risk a glance back at the ginger tom. They stared at each other for a moment and Victoria finally realized what the warm feeling in her chest was. 

  
  


Many days later she was even more amazed to realize she truly loved Plato back, with all her being.

She was in the kitchen making bread when Plato walked in with a load of firewood, he quickly set it on the pile and made to leave. But before he could Victoria caught his sleeve, he turned to face her surprise in his eyes. 

Victoria felt breathless; she let go of his sleeve and glanced away from his intense eyes looking for something she needed his help with, any excuse to keep him close.

“Farm boy,” she signed, “fetch me that pitcher?” she nodded up to a pitcher hanging from the ceiling. One that she could very much reach on her own. But he didn’t question her, he just moved towards her slowly, his tall strong form enveloping her space. Victoria could hear her heart pounding in her ears as his eyes searched hers.

Gingerly he reached up, eyes never leaving hers, he plucked the pitcher off its hook and offered it to Victoria. 

“As you wish,” he whispered, and Victoria swore her heart nearly burst. She smiled, slowly taking the pitcher and setting it aside, she threw herself into Plato’s arms. And in his embrace the world felt right for the first time in her life. 

That night they watched the sunset together, and just as the sky turned into a beautiful explosion of pinks and oranges, Plato and Victoria shared their first kiss.

__________________________________________________  
  
“Hold it! Hold it!” Jemima cried, she could feel the blush growing on her face, “Where’s the sports?” she sent an accusatory look at her grandfather. The cat in question just raised a bushy brow back at her, Jemima frowned deeply, “Is this a kissing book?”

Gus held up a wrinkled old paw and grinned “Wait, just wait.” He tried to placate the young kit.

“Well, when does it get good?” Jemima demanded with a pout, her grandfather just rolled his eyes at her outburst.

“Keep your shirt on, and let me read!” He fired back, Jemima just sighed and flopped back against her pillow. “Plato had no money for marriage, so he packed what few belongings he had and left to seek his fortune across the sea. It was a very emotional time for Victoria.” Gus tried to continue.

“I don’t believe this.” Jemima groaned, rubbing her paws down her face.

__________________________________________________

“I fear I'll never see you again,” the white cat signed tearfully before nuzzling into Plato’s chest, afraid that if she let him go he might disappear before her eyes.

“Of course you will,” Plato comforted, his large paws rubbing soothing circles into Victoria’s back. She let out a sob pulling back to sign at him again.

“But what if something happens to you?” tears were pouring from her blue eyes at this point. Plato feared she would become inconsolable if he didn’t say something to put her fears to rest. He placed his paws on her arms and looked deeply into her eyes.

“Hear this now,” his face was serious, “I will always come for you.” he said resolutely.

Victoria’s bottom lip trembled and she signed back “But how can you be sure?” Plato huffed out a soft breath smile coming to his lips.

He reached up and brushed his claws through Victoria’s beautiful white fur “This is true love.” he said, paw coming up to cup her cheek, “You think this happens everyday?”

Victoria finally smiled back, her worries seemingly for now dismissed. She nuzzled into Plato’s paw, and he brought her in for several long and passionate kisses and an embrace. 

Finally after several long minutes Plato reluctantly pulled away from Victoria, picked up his bag, and walked off towards his destination. 

  
  



	2. Murdered by pirates is good!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria loses her one true love to the sea, and meets some unsavory characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know with how excited i am to write this fic i'm surprised it took me more than a day to write the next chapter. xD But work kept kicking my ass and i basically just went right to sleep when i got home oof. 
> 
> I had so much fun with this chapter! We finally get to meet the lads, (if i could type an eyes emoji here i would) and we get some light flirting from Misto and Tugger ;)
> 
> Enjoy, new chapter SOON. Maybe even later tonight, but probably tomorrow in all honesty.

“ Plato never did reach his destination, his ship was attacked by the dread pirate  _ Growltiger _ ,” Gus said the name with some bravado. “Who never left captives alive!” Jemima grinned, excited by the idea of something cool finally happening in this story. “When Victoria got the news that Plato was murdered-”

“Murdered by pirates is good!” Jemima interrupted, her eyes sparkling with glee. Gus furrowed his brow at her, ignoring her comment he continued.

“She went into her room and shut the door, and for days she neither slept nor ate.” He said with a pang of sympathy.

____________________________________________

_ I will never love again,  _ thought Victoria, as she laid in her bed. She didn’t know how long it had been since the news of her love’s demise, but it felt like eons. Her family and friends were getting desperate to get her help. But no matter what they did, they couldn’t seem to break the girl out of her depression. 

But one day in the village there were talks of Prince Macavity looking to take a bride, and that he wanted a commoner. Victoria’s family hoped that maybe by engaging her to the young handsome prince that she would finally go back to her old self.

It was five years later, and the main square of Heavyside was filled like never had been before. Everyone was gathered to hear the announcement of the great Prince Macvity’s Bride-to-be!

The bugle players sounded their horns, signalling the arrival of the royals. King Asparagus, Queen Jellylorum, and of course Prince Macavity filed out onto the balcony to announce the engagement. 

“My people,” Macavity’s voice was smooth and commanded the attention of the entire crowd. “A month from now, our country will have it’s five hundredth anniversary.” There was a cheer from the crowd, Macavity smiled warmly and held up his hand to calm his subjects. “On that sundown, I shall marry a lady who was once a commoner like yourselves.” 

There were whispers amongst the crowd, what common lady had stolen their beloved prince's heart? Macavity just chuckled and continued with his speech “But perhaps, you will not find her common now.” The Prince's eyes scanned the crowd as he grinned “Would you like to meet her?” his voice filled with excitement. 

“ _ Yes! _ ” Cheered the crowd in response.

“My people, introducing Princess Victoria!” Macavity motioned towards the archway where Victoria waited. The bugle players struck up again as slowly she walked out. She was dressed in a beautiful white gown, encrusted with sparkling crystals. She was groomed and primped to perfection, she looked in every way like a princess.

The crowd gasped at her beauty and immediately they bowed down before her, accepting her as their Prince's love. 

Victoria looked out over the crowd, her face portraying nothing. Her emptiness had consumed her, she did not feel joy at the people accepting her as a princess. And although the law of the land gave Prince Macavity the right to choose whoever he pleased to be his bride, she did not love him. 

Despite Macavity’s insistence that she would grow to love him, the only joy she found these days was in her daily horse ride. The Prince had allowed her to bring her favorite horse from her old farm, she rode all her old routes with him, trying and failing to keep Plato out of her mind.

One particularly sunny morning Victoria woke early, with no duties planned for the morning she donned her light pink riding gown and went down to the stables. After gearing up Victor in his saddle and bridle she was off, she wanted to take a particularly long ride today.

She had been riding for a few hours now, she was in a quiet wooded lane that hardly any soul frequented. She didn’t expect to run into anyone let alone a group of travellers. She brought Victor to a halt, turning to eye the group warily.

Amongst the group were two identical looking ginger tabby cats, twins no doubt. A short, sharp-looking tuxedo cat, who had a beautiful rapier strapped to his side. And finally a  _ giant  _ maine coon, Victoria knew that maine coon’s were large but this one was extremely tall, probably taller than Plato. 

“A word, my lady?” said the girl tabby in a friendly voice, “We are but poor, lost circus performers.” She gestured at her group, they all looked tired, like they had been walking for miles on end. “Is there a village nearby?” 

Victoria scanned their faces for a moment, she shook her head and signed out of habit. “There is nothing nearby, not for miles.” She didn’t know if they understood her or not but she still wanted to be as helpful as she could.

The male tabby’s eyes lit up with mischievous glee as he began to walk towards her. “Then there will be no one around to hear you scream.” he said before reaching up quickly and pinching a nerve on Victoria’s neck. 

The last thing she heard before passing out was the female tabby saying “She can’t scream dunderhead she’s a bloody mute!” 

_________________________________________________

They brought Victoria and her horse to the river where their boat was harbored. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer sent the other two away to load up the supplies and prepare the boat. Meanwhile they stood by Victoria’s horse and took out a scrap of fabric, Jerrie held it while Teazer ripped it with her claws.

Mistoffelees stood on the ledge of the boat, tying off the sail, he watched the twins with his brow furrowed. “What is that you’re ripping?” He asked cautiously. The twins glanced up at him, then back down at their task.

“It’s fabric from a Pollicle army officer’s uniform, of course!” said Mungojerrie with a smirk as Rumpleteazer tied the fabric to Victor’s saddle. 

The Rum Tug Tugger who was getting the princess settled, and tied up, turned around and asked “Who’s Pollicle?”

The twins looked up at him with befuddled expressions, “Who’s Pollicle!?” they said, Mungojerrie walked around the horse and fixed Tugger with a glare. “The country across the sea, the sworn enemy of Heavyside.” He said slowly as if he were talking to a child. 

“Go!” Rumpleteazer said smacking the horse on the behind, it ran off back towards Florin. “Once the horse reaches the castle, that fabric will make princey suspect that the Pollicles have abducted his love!” there was a wicked glee in her eye as she laid out their plan. 

“And when he finds her dead on the Pollicle frontier, his suspicions will be totally confirmed!” Added Mungojerrie as the twins walked up the dock and climbed into the boat.

Tugger balked at them “You never said anything about killing anyone!” 

The twins gave him an incredulous look “We hired you to help us start a war you big dumb maine coon!” Rumpleteazer hissed. Tugger frowned and went back to preparing the boat for departure. “It’s a prestigious line of work! With a long and glorious tradition,” continued Mungojerrie, turning his nose up with a sniff. 

Tugger huffed and looked back at the twins shaking his head “I just don’t think it’s right to kill an innocent girl.” He gestured at Victoria. 

“Am i going bonkers,” the twins looked at each other, “or did the word  _ think  _ just escape his lips?” Teazer finished. Jerrie rose up to his full height (which was still much shorter than Tugger) and walked up to the maine coon pointing his claw in his face.

“You were not hired for your  _ brains,  _ you giant cockalorum!” hissed the male tabby. 

“I agree with Tugger.” Misto piped in, gracefully jumping into the boat and walking over to the group.

“Oh! The sot has spoken!” Rumpleteazer said sarcastically as she threw her paws into the air. Mistoffelees rolled his eyes and went up to the upper deck, the female tabby following close behind. “What happens to her is truly not your concern!” Teazer planted herself in front of the tux with a glare.   
“Jerrie and I will kill her,” she gestured to her brother, “And remember this,  _ never forget this! _ ” she yelled pointing her claw in Misto’s face. 

Mistoffelees jerked back as Rumpleteazer invaded his space, “When we found you, you were so slobbering  _ drunk  _ you couldn’t even buy  _ brandy!”  _ she hissed at him. 

“And _ you!  _ Friendless, brainless, helpless,  _ hopeless! _ ” Mungojerrie poked Tugger in the chest as he spoke, “Do you want us to send you back to where you were?  _ Unemployed  _ in  _ Greenland!?”  _ Tugger wore a hurt expression and watched as Jerrie and Teazer stalked off to the front of the boat. 

Misto watched the maine coon with sympathy, he moved down towards him. Tugger looked at him as he walked up, the tux gave him a playful smirk.

“Those twins, they can  _ fuss. _ ” He purred, ever since he and Tugger had started travelling together they started playing this silly rhyming game. And Misto hoped it would be just the thing to get the taller cats mind off the twins outburst.

“Fuss, fuss…” Tugger murmured with a smirk, he tapped a claw against his lips as he thought. “I think they like to scream at  _ us. _ ” he purred back, leaning into the smaller cat’s space.

  
  


Misto grinned and leaned in as well, “Probably, they mean no  _ harm. _ ” he continued, Tugger grinned back and cocked a brow.

“They’re really very short on  _ charm. _ ” He purred, Misto giggled and put a paw on Tuggers shoulder.

“You have such a great gift for rhyme!” Misto said, The maine coon preened under the praise. 

“Yes, yes, some other  _ time”  _ Tugger winked at the tux, the other cats’ cheeks flushed a bit. 

“Enough of that! Stop flirting you two!” Called Mungojerrie from the front of the boat. Tugger and Misto jumped apart both turning a lovely shade of red, they quickly busied themselves with preparing the boat. 

Soon enough they departed their boat sailing off into the sea, Misto sat back at rudder, Tugger stood next to Victoria guarding her. Mistoffelees kept stealing glances at the maine coon, he called to him “Tugger, are there rocks  _ ahead _ ?”

Tugger glanced back at him and smirked, he turned and made a show of looking ahead of them. “If there are, we’ll all be  _ dead _ !” Mungojerrie made an exasperated sound and looked back at the two.

“No more rhymes now, I mean it!” he warned, Tugger’s eyes lit up and he began to rummage around in his pockets for something. 

“Anybody want a  _ peanut _ ?” the maine coon said triumphantly as he revealed that he did in fact have a peanut hiding in his pocket. Misto burst into peals of laughter and the twins both let out a cry of frustration. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blease come yell at me about cats on twitter   
> https://twitter.com/PrinceConfetti


	3. I wasn’t nervous!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues as Victoria makes a daring escape! And a mysterious figure in all black is seen following the group of kidnappers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO what's this? A new chapter already? I TOLD ya'll i was gunna get this chapter out quick B) would've been out yesterday but my beta reader wasn't available so ya'll get it today! Plz enjoy more shenanigans! 
> 
> Next chapter will be out soon ;3c

They had been sailing for many hours and now it was night time, the cool wind of the sea made Victoria shiver. Since she had awoken she had done nothing but sit quietly, with her hands tied she couldn’t communicate even if she wanted to. She just glared at her captors when they spoke to her. Besides, soon she would make her escape, Victoria had always carried a small knife on her for various reasons. During their long journey she had worked on discreetly shifting it from its hiding place, to her hands. Now it was in position and she was only waiting for a moment that the group was distracted to cut her binds and escape. 

“We’ll reach the cliffs by dawn!” Mungojerrie announced to the group. Misto glanced at him before looking back beyond the rudder. He had been doing that for the better part of 3 hours and it was grating on the twins nerves. 

“Why are you doing that?” Rumpleteazer asked through a mouthful of cheese. Mistoffelees looked back at the twins and raised a brow.

“Are you  _ sure  _ no one’s following us?” the tux said carefully, the twins laughed.

“That would be-” Mungojerrie pointed to his sister.

“Inconceivable!” Teazer shouted with a satisfied smirk.

Victoria held up her hands and attempted to sign at the twins. She didn’t know how they knew sign language, only that they knew they needed to know it to communicate with her.

“Despite what you think,” she signed with some difficulty, “you will be caught.” the twins just snorted and rolled their eyes at her. “And when you are, the prince will see you all hanged!” Mungojerrie stood up and moved into Victoria’s space with a dangerous look.

“Of all the necks on this boat, highness, the one you should be worrying about,” the male tabby reached up and gripped the back of the princess’s neck. “Is your own,” Victoria just stared back defiantly before turning away from Jerrie and looking into the distance. 

Mistoffelees watched the exchange warily before turning to look behind their boat again. Teazer made an annoyed sound and stood up.

“Stop doing that!” she hissed, “We can all relax, it’s almost over!” she grinned reassuringly as Misto looked at her. 

“And you’re  _ sure  _ no one is following us?” The tux said with a hint of confusion. Rumpleteazer just shook her head and sat back down with her brother.

“As we told you, it would be absolutely, totally and in all other ways,” Teazer pointed at her brother.

“Inconceivable!” he shouted with glee putting his paws behind his head and leaning back. “No one in Pollicle knows what we’ve done, and no one in Heavyside could have gotten here so fast!” His tone was cocky.

The twins relaxed back, closing their eyes for a short nap. A few seconds went by and Rumpleteazer cracked her eye open, “Out of curiosity, why do you ask?” she said carefully. 

Misto pursed his lips and shrugged, “No reason really. Just, suddenly, I happened to look behind us and uh… something is there.” The twins jumped to their feet in an instant.

“ _ What!?”  _ They screeched, making a kerfuffle as they climbed up to the upper deck to look behind the ship.

In the distant darkness of the night, on the horizon was a small ship. It was only a speck at this point, not even remotely close to their ship. 

“Probably just some local fisherman out for a pleasure cruise, at night.” Mungojerrie said, there was uncertainty in his voice. Teazer nodded quickly, her eyes nervously darted to her brother.

“Through eel-infested.... waters.” She said, her brother looking back at her with an equally nervous look. Suddenly there was a loud splash just to the side of the boat everyone's heads whipped around.

Victoria had seen her moment, while her captors were distracted by the boat in the distance. She cut her binds and threw herself off the ship, she was now attempting to swim to safety. 

“Wha… what! Go in! Go after her!” Shrieked Rumpleteazer, trying to shove Mistoffelees to the edge of the boat. Misto held his paws up and shook his head.

“I can’t swim,” he admitted sheepishly. The twins gave him an exasperated expression and looked to Tugger hoping that he had some swimming experience.

“I only dog paddle.” Tugger made a paddling motion with his paws. The twins let out a cry of frustration and went down to the side of the boat Victoria had jumped from.

“Veer left!” Jerrie cried as he and Teazer leaned over the edge of the boat. Tugger moved up to join them hunching over he pointed to a long white shape in the water that was moving towards Victoria.

There was a haunting sound in the water, shrieking surrounding Victoria from all sides. The princess stopped in her tracks wading in the water as fear took her. 

“Do you know what that sound is, Highness?” Rumpleteazer said ominously, “Those are the shrieking eels.” Victoria looked up at the female cat, her eyes wide.

“If you don’t believe us, just wait,” Jerrie smirked “they always grow louder when they’re about to feed on  _ kitten flesh _ !” Suddenly something huge swam past Victoria's shoulder with a loud shriek. The princess looked over and with a horrified gasp she realized it was, indeed, an eel. She was panicking now, her head jerking around trying to figure out just how many eels were surrounding her. 

“If you swim back now, I promise no harm will come to you.” Rumpleteazer outstretched her paw to Victoria.

“I doubt you’ll get such an offer from the eels,” Mungojerrie’s voice was cool, and his expression was devious and frightening. Victoria was treading water attempting to use whatever energy she had left to get back to the boat, back to relative safety.

The shrieking grew louder and louder, the princess’s head whipped around, she could feel the eels closing in on her. She saw another one poke it’s head out of the water, its eyes were cold and dead. And its teeth were so long and sharp. A loud shriek came from in front of her and to her horror, she saw an eel charging right at her!

____________________________________________

“She doesn’t get eaten by the eels at this time,” Gus said in a reassuring tone. He placed his paw on Jemima’s leg in an attempt to comfort her. Jemi’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“What?” she mumbled.

“The eel doesn’t get her,” Gus repeated, “I’m explaining this to you because you look nervous.” He gestured down at Jemima’s paws. She didn’t realize it but she had been gripping her blanket tightly with her claws. She quickly untangled them and smoothed her blanket out.

“I wasn’t nervous,” she tried to say cooly, while Gus just gave her a disbelieving stare. Jemi huffed and rubbed her paws together “Well… maybe I was a little bit  _ concerned _ ,” she admitted, “but that’s not the same thing!” 

“We can stop now if you want,” Gus offered. Jemima shook her head quickly and maybe a bit too eagerly.

“No, uh, you can read a bit more if you want,” she was trying to sound nonchalant. Gus just gave her a knowing smirk and went back to reading.

_________________________________________

The moment Victoria thought the eels jaws would wrap around her, Tugger’s fist came down on its head. The eel sunk away and the maine coon quickly scooped the princess up.

“Put her down! Just put her down,” yelled Mungojerrie, Tugger set her down gently and Rumpleteazer came to kneel in front of her. She pulled out fresh rope and began to bind Victoria’s hands again. Mistoffelees looked behind them again, staring at the ship on the horizon.

“I think he’s getting closer.” Misto pointed towards the ship as he looked at his cohorts. Jerrie glared at him and waved his paw dismissively.

“He’s no concern of ours, sail on!” The male tabby left no room for argument. Teazer finished tightening the ropes around Victoria’s wrists, she looked into her eyes and smirked.

“I suppose you think you’re brave, don’t you?” The female tabby teased. Victoria fixed her with a daring stare, she raised her paws and tried her best to sign at the cat.

“Only compared to some,” The princesses' response irritated Rumpleteazer, she gave her a sneer and walked off, leaving her cold, wet, and alone for the rest of the journey. 

____________________________________

The ship behind them had gotten closer and closer throughout the night, there was no doubt now that they were being followed. But by who, that was the question.

“Look! He’s right on top of us!” Misto called from the upper deck, he could almost make out the sailor of the ship he was so close. He pulled the sail tighter attempting to make their ship go faster, he glanced up at the sky curiously. “I wonder if he’s using the same wind we’re using…”

“Whoever he is, he’s too late! See!” Mungojerrie grinned triumphantly and pointed, ahead of them were the cliffs of insanity. A rock face so dangerous that no man dared climb it, but thanks to the twins cunning they had devised a way to get their group up the cliffs. They moved to dock the ship as quickly as they could, the twins running around the ship barking orders at the others. All the while they did nothing to help.

Finally they docked at a small little plateau, they gathered their supplies and left the boat. “We’re safe! Only Tugger is strong enough to go up our way.” Jerrie smirked proudly as he led Victoria off the boat. “He’ll have to sail around for hours till he finds a harbor!” the male tabby cackled, thinking their victory assured.

Misto helped strap Tugger into a complicated looking harness, it had several large leather straps hanging from it. Victoria was confused by how this was supposed to help them climb the cliffs. Then Mistoffelees came over and helped her into a leather strap, securing it under her tail before moving into his own. 

Victoria looked up the rope that dangled far, far, above their heads. She couldn’t help the sense of vertigo that overtook her and as Tugger got ready to climb she shut her eyes tightly. Her feet left the ground and she held on as tightly as her arms would allow. Tugger began to climb as fast as could, trying to outpace their pursuer. 

Below them, the mystery ship pulled up to the plateau where the rope dangled. And a cat dressed in all black leaped out gracefully, they took the rope in their paws and began to climb. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blease....my twitter....i need cats mutuals....blease im starving....  
> https://twitter.com/PrinceConfetti

**Author's Note:**

> Blease come yell at me about Cats on twitter i'm desperate  
> https://twitter.com/PrinceConfetti


End file.
